


Soft and Neat

by grayblebayble (orphan_account)



Series: Little! Paladins [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grayblebayble
Summary: Based off of this prompt





	Soft and Neat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Shiro hardly ever regressed. Usually he was acting as a caregiver to everyone else when they regressed; but that didn’t mean he never had his moments. He had tried to keep it hidden from the others, but they had found out soon enough and were all more than eager to see Shiro regress.

But it didn’t happen. At least, not when they expected it to.

The mission had been brutal. There weren’t many survivors on either side, and no one from the Coalition had gotten by without some sort of wound. Shiro had held himself together for long enough without regressing, what were a few more hours of de-briefing?

“We were able to stop the Galra this time but we lost many ships doing so.” Allura continued. “If we want to improve the best thing to do is–”

Shiro wasn’t listening. Everything was so bright and loud and his head was fuzzy. He was slipping and he knew it.

“‒and if we can reach those numbers within the next five phoebs we can–”

“Shiro?” Keith interrupted. “Are you okay?”

“M’fine.” He shook his head “Continue, Princess.”

“I was just about to ask you if you agree.”

“I don’t– say that again please?”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You haven’t given any commentary on our next move.”

“I–” He gulped. 

His stoic face broke as hot tears flooded down his cheeks.

The team’s immediate reaction was to crowd around him. Keith was the one to stop this.

“Hey, guys! Give him some space!” He cupped Shiro’s face. “Are you okay?”

Shiro shook his head. “Nuh-uh, I’m not–” He bit back a sob.

“It’s okay, I understand. Can you tell me how old you are right now?”

He rubbed his fingers together, thinking very hard about what Keith had asked him. “I don’t know.” Shiro murmured.

“That’s okay.” Keith smiled. “Do you wanna go change into something comfy and just relax for a little bit?” Shiro nodded, his lower lip still trembling. “Do you want somebody to go with you in case you need help?”

“Hunk.” He pointed.

“What? I– yeah, of course little dude!” He beamed. Hunk held out his hand “Let’s go get you into something cozy.”

Shiro squeezed Hunk’s hand and quietly padded down the hall. They were halfway to Shiro’s room when he spoke up again.

“Uppies?” Shiro hesitated.

“Oh I see. You only picked me because I’m strong enough to carry you, huh?” He teased.

“No!” Shiro defended. “Want Hunk.”

Hunk laughed. “It’s okay if you only wanted me so I could carry you. I get it. Us big guys have it pretty tough.” He lifted Shiro with a grunt and settled him on his hip. Shiro squeaked and hid his face into Hunk’s hair. Hunk laughed, running his hand up and down Shiro’s back.

Once he was dressed, Hunk carried Shiro out into the lounge to play. It seemed that Pidge and Lance were involved in a game of ‘I Spy’ where Lance was trying to guess what she was seeing.

“Is it–?” He paused. “The Green Lion?”

Pidge giggled. “No! I can’t spy the Green Lion from in here! Guess again.”

“Is it–? Oh, hey! Look who it is!” Lance announced, standing to greet the two. Hunk set Shiro down next to the couch. A set of stuffed aliens immediately grabbed his attention. He crawled towards them and clutched one to his chest. Shiro buried his face into the toy’s soft fabric.

“How old you think he is?” Lance sat down to observe.

Hunk shrugged. “I’m not sure. I put him in a diaper just in case, and he wasn’t complaining so I’d guess at least young enough to need them.” 

“Hm,” Lance furrowed his brows. “I guess we’ll find out then.”

“Shiro!” Pidge ran up to him. “Wanna play a game?”

“Game?”

“Yeah! Do you know how to play ring around the rosie?” She grabbed his hands and forced him to stand. She started dragging him in circles. “Ring around the rosie! Pocket full of posies! Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!” She fell back onto the floor giggling.

Shiro stood still with his hands at his sides. Pidge looked up and frowned.

“You gotta fall down, Shiro!” She lightly pushed him. “Here, let’s try it again!” Pidge repeated the rhyme and spun Shiro even faster than the last time.

“Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!” This time Pidge shoved Shiro to the ground. He landed on the floor with a thump. “See? Like that! Again!”

Shiro suddenly burst into tears. Hunk quickly ran over to calm him.

“Hey, what happened little man?” He sat Shiro up.

“Pushed me!” He wailed.

“You weren’t playing right!” Pidge stomped her foot. “You gotta fall down but you just stood there.”

“Pidge?” Lance calmly looked her in the eye. “What have we talked about with keeping our hands to ourselves?”

“But big Shiro–!”

“Shiro isn’t big right now. He’s probably littler than you.”

Pidge peered over at Hunk, who was still trying to soothe Shiro. His thumb traced the side of his mouth. Pidge never sucked her thumb! She was a big girl and only babies did that! Which meant–

“Can you say sorry to Shiro for pushing him?”

“Yeah.” She scooted closer to Hunk and Shiro. “I’m sorry for pushing you.”

Shiro sniffed. “It’s okay.”

“Wanna color?”

Shiro wiped his eyes and nodded. “Yeah.”


End file.
